Hell's Medium
by animehime20
Summary: Giese Hunter has captured Johan! In a state of depression, Judai is offered a way to save Johan. The only acception: Judai must become the Medium of Hell, a female demon from "Jigoku"! Spiritshipping Johan/JesseXJudai/Jaden , please enjoy
1. Chapter One: The Contract

**Title**: Hell's Medium

**Genre**: romance, horror

**Rating**: T for violence and language

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Giese Hunter has captured Johan! In a state of depression, Judai is offered a way to save Johan. The only acception: Judai must become the Medium of Hell, a female demon from "Jigoku"!

Me: Please enjoy it I worked really hard on this Please please enjoy. If you don't like Spiritshipping, don't read this. No flamers or so help me God, you won't live it down! I mean it! Please enjoy it

**_Chapter One: The Contract_**

Judai sat on the ground, tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't believe that he was so useless! His best friend in the whole world, Johan Anderson was just captured by Giese Hunter!

"I'm so useless!" Judai cried, falling face first onto the ground. He choked on his sobs, but tried his best to ignore it. He was so depressed now. What was he going to do now!?

"I never got a chance to tell you that I love you, Johan! And now... I'll never get that chance again!" Judai screamed, more tears falling from his brown eyes. He looked at the ground and pounded his fist on the ground to the point where it bled.

"Poor thing… Poor little boy," a voice said. Judai sat up and found himself in pitch darkness. He glanced around scared until he saw a small flame a few feet from him. The flame was no bigger than his hand, maybe smaller if anything else. It was a gentle bright orange, tints of yellow appearing every once in a while on it.

"W-who are you?" Judai whispered. The flame glowed brightly, and began to take a shape. The flames turned into 2 arms, 2 legs, a head, and a body. They took the form of a woman who was at least 25 years old if anything. The woman's hair fell around her flaming shoulder in a firey halo. Her eyes were totally white, no pupils or irises. She was made entirely of flames.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"I am… Hell. A demon from "Jigoku" who has been cursed to walk this world until I get my revenge on the one who killed me and turned me into this," the flame woman said. She smiled warmly at Judai, trying to calm him down.

"W-what do you want with me?" Judai whispered. Hell smiled softly again and lowered her voice as to not scare Judai.

"You want power, right? Power to save Johan?" she asked. Judai gasped and sobbed harder when he heard Johan's name. Hell sighed and walked to Judai. She got on her knees and placed her flaming hand on Judai's shoulder. Judai was surprised that it didn't burn him.

"I can give you power. Power to save the one you love," Hell said to him. Judai's eyes lit up. Happiness and hope flashed in his brown eyes.

"Really?" Judai breathed. Hell nodded her head slowly, her face turned into a look of sadness, as if something was bothering her.

"But, there is one condition," she said, a slight hesitation in her voice. Judai tilted his head in confusion.

"What is it? My soul?" Judai asked. Hell shook her head.

"No, nothing like that. What I need is… for you to become my Medium," she said, sighing as she did so, as if waiting for Judai to scream in fear. She bit her lip, just waiting for Judai to scream and run, just like all the others had when she asked them.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai remained silent for a while. Hell raised an eyebrow in confusion. Judai raised his head and looked at Hell with a simple look of happiness.

"Okay, but one question," he finally said. Hell's face lit up. "What's a Medium?" (lol he IS stupid sometimes)

Hell face faulted. "A Medium is a person who a demon or spirit of some kind can draw their energy from, ya bloody idiot," She stated in a montone voice.

"Ohhh….. okay then," Judai said, a smile coming across his lips. Hell stared at him in shock. Then with a sigh, she rose to her feet.

"Very well, Judai Yuki. I, Hell the demon from "Jigoku", shall grant you power in exchange for your energy. I shall follow your orders until the end of time, as long as you aid me in my search for my killer," Hell stated, holding her hand out to Judai. Judai smiled and slowly reached for Hell's hand. Their fingers were just inches apart.

A smile crossed Hell's lips when her and Judai's fingers laced together. A red glow appeared between them, and the contract was made.

--

Me: Whoo! Chapter One is finally done! This is my first fanfiction on this site I am so proud of myself

Lucy: -clapping-

Me: Please review and tell me what you think but please no fla-

Lucy: -reves chainsaw- No. Flamers.

Me: EEKS! Trust me, I'd listen to what she has to say! Please review. Will update as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter Two: Hell's Medium

**Title**: Hell's Medium

**Genre**: romance, horror

**Rating**: T for violence and language

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Giese Hunter has captured Johan! In a state of depression, Judai is offered a way to save Johan. The only acception: Judai must become the Medium of Hell, a female demon from "Jigoku"!

Me: Chapter two is now up Whoo I am on a roll today Please enjoy NO FLAMERS!

Lucy: Wow, no much of an opening statement.

Me: Shut it, Lucy.

**_Chapter Two: Hell's Medium_**

"Now, shall we begin?" Giese said to Johan, pinning him to the ground. Johan bit his lip to keep from crying out in fear. Tears streamed down his cheeks. His shirt was torn open and he was scared of what Giese was going to do to him.

_CCRRRRRAAAACCCCKKKKK!!_

Giese stood as the cracking sound echoed through the building. "What the Hell was that!?" Giese grabbed Johan by the wrist and dragged him out of the room to where the cracking noise came from.

"What the Hell _is_ that!?" he yelled. Johan glanced up to see what Giese was yelling about. What he saw scared him beyond all belief. It also broke his heart.

Judai walked slowly towards them, his head raised firmly. His eyes were coated in a red glow. His pupils were now in the shape of a cross. Tears streamed from only Judai's left eye. However, these tears weren't clear. Oh no, they were blood red. Tears of blood.

The tears of pain and misery. Behind Judai lay nothing but fire. Flames snapped at the air, burning whatever was in its path. Judai's clothes were torn, barely leaving a shirt that covered only his shoulders and parts of his chest. His pants were torn so that they only covered his pelvis and parts of his legs.

Burns covered Judai's bloody hands and legs. A gash ran over Judai's chest, blood pouring from the wound. Judai walked barefoot, his feet burned from the flames he was walking through.

On his chest was a small, red, glowing symbol; a flame with a smaller flame inside it. He had the same symbol on his forehead, wrists, tops of his hands, and tops of his feet.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"W-what the fuck!?" Giese screamed. Johan stared in pure shock at Judai.

"J-Judai..." Johan whispered. Judai stopped walking. As he stopped, the fire seemed to hold its breath, waiting for the young boy to begin walking so it could continue its path of destruction and death.

"J-Jo...ha...n..." Judai said in a hushed, shaky voice. The fire behind Judai lashed forward, making a sound that sounded like hiss. Suddenly, the hiss seemed to gain a voice. It seemed to hiss out…

"Return the Andersen boy to us now, or we'll destroy you!!"

Giese backed up slowly from Judai. Judai's gaze never left him. The flames behind Judai gained shape, growing arms, a torso, and a head. The flames began to become a woman from the waist up. From the waist down was nothing but flames lashing every-which-way.

The flame-woman had long flaming hair, pure white eyes, and seemed to be about 25 years at best. She was 20 times the size of a normal human. Judai hissed softly in pain. Giese reeled back in horror. Tears filled Johan's eyes.

"Oh, Judai…" Johan whispered. He longed to hold his precious Judai-chan in his arms. If it wasn't for Giese having a firm grip on him, he would've done just that.

"You wanna fight, ya little freak!? You got it!!" Giese shrieked, pulling a gun out of his pocket. He pointed the gun at Judai.

"NO!!" Johan cried. Giese squeezed the trigger. The boom echoed through the building.

Judai tilted his head back, his expression never changing, and coughed up about an ounce of blood. Blood flew from a new wound on his stomach.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"JUDAI!!" Johan screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks even more than they already were.

Judai planted his feet firmly on the ground. He slowly raised a hand to his lips and wiped away the blood. He gazed back up at Giese, his cold stare becoming more menacing. Judai slowly reached his hand out to Johan. His hand was shaking.

"Give him back to me," Judai said in the coldest voice Johan had ever heard. It almost pained him to hear that tone come from his precious Judai-chan.

"And if I refuse? What will you do, boy?" Giese asked. Judai gave no answer. Instead, he reached his hand forward farther. As he did, the flame woman's hand reached forward, repeating all of Judai's exact movements.

"W-what in Hell!?" Giese yelled. He screamed as the flaming hand wrapped around his body. The flames burned deep into his flesh, causing black burns to appear on his body. Giese released his grip on Johan's wrist.

Judai stood perfectly still as Giese was pulled towards him. The hand stopped moving when Giese was a few feet in front of Judai. Judai's red eyes scanned Giese's face.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"So… are we having fun yet?" Judai asked in a cold voice. Giese gulped and screamed again as searing pain erupted through his body. Judai clenched his fist slowly, which caused the flame hand to squeeze Giese harder.

"W-what are you!?" Giese screamed, trying to breathe. Judai remained silent, stopping his death squeeze, but not releasing Giese.

"I'm… a monster," Judai replied, squeezing Giese harder than before. Giese cried out in pain.

"JUDAI!!" Judai gasped as Johan raced over and wrapped his arms around him. Johan buried his face into the top of Judai's head. "I'm begging you! Please don't do this! Snap out of it!!"

Judai remained silent for a few moments. He stared blankly forward. Then he buried his face into Johan's chest and slowly released his clenched fist. This caused the flame hand to release its grip on Giese's body. Giese dropped to the ground, wincing in pure pain.

"J-Johan…" Judai whispered. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Johan, resting his hands gently on Johan's back. The flames formed a protective barrier around Johan and Judai. Judai closed his eyes and gently squeezed Johan. A small smile crept across his lips as Johan squeezed him back.

"It's all right now, Judai. I'm here. It's going to be all right," Johan assured Judai. Judai closed his eyes and snuggled close to Johan. Johan noticed that the symbols on Judai's body faded away slowly. Smiling happily, Johan hugged Judai closer to his body. They stood there, in the dancing flames, holding each other as if there was no tomorrow.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

After a few moments, the flames began to dim. Johan opened his eyes and stared at Judai.

"Judai?" Johan asked. Judai gave no reply. Johan tried again. "Hello? Judai?"

Judai still gave no reply. Instead, he fell limp in Johan's arms, releasing his grip on Johan's shirt. Johan caught Judai and held him in his arms.

"JUDAI!!" Johan yelled, sinking to his knees. He gently shook Judai, pleading for him to awaken.

"Judai, what's wrong!? Are you all right!? Come on, wake up!!" Johan begged. Judai moaned weakly in his sleep, but gave no answer more than that. Johan picked up Judai bridal style and began to leave the building. He stopped and glared back at Giese, who was twitching on the floor.

"S-shit… That son of a bitch…" Giese whispered. Johan shook his head and lowered his head.

"I'll call an ambulance. But when you get out of the hospital, you're going to jail!" Johan yelled. He took his cell phone from his pocket and called the ambulance and the police. When he hung up, he left the building, hearing the sirens roaring closer.

--

Me: Chapter two!

Lucy: I think they're all well aware of that, Ke-sama.

Me: Shh! Anyway, please review I appreciate it. Remember...

Lucy: -reves chainsaw again, a cold look in her eyes-

Me: Don't piss Lucy off. No flamers and no mean comments


	3. Chapter Three: Hell's Reason

Me: Whee Chapter Three This story will be very cool, indeed Yes, there will be battles, and a bit of blood, but nothing too crazy.

Lucy: Are you fricken kidding me!? Judai goes all-

Me: -claps hand over Lucy's mouth- shut up!! you'll ruin it for everyone!! Please enjoy. Warning: This chapter is very fluffy

**_Chapter Three: Hell's Reason_**

"He's in critical condition. If he gets enough rest, he might survive," Ms. Fontaine said to Johan. Johan nodded and looked down at Judai.

Judai was resting peacefully on a bed in the infirmary. His arms were bandaged, and he had bandages on his chest and torso. He was unconscious still, and his chest barely rose with his breathing. His torn clothes had been replaced wth a white oversized T shirt, and a pair of baggy navy pants. The shirt was lifted slightly, revealing bloodied bandages wrapped around his stomach and chest area.

Judai released a pained moan in his sleep suddenly. Johan gasped and stared at the small, injured brunette. Ms. Fontaine sighed and stood up, glancing in concern at Judai.

"I'll go get him some medicine," Ms. Fontaine said, leaving the room. Johan looked at Judai.

"Judai…" he whispered. He gently held Judai's hand in his own, and stared at the second degree burns on Judai's flesh. The doctors had taken away most of the blood, but there was still some left, coming from the wounds on his arms. Johan stared at Judai, tears forming in his emerald-green eyes.

"Come on, Judai. Open your eyes already. Please wake up. Please, Judai," Johan whispered. Judai didn't respond, so he tried again.

"Please don't do this to me, Judai. Please open your eyes. Tell me you're all right. Please Judai... wake up. I... I can't lose you. Judai," Johan whispered. Judai moaned weakly, and his eyelids fluttered weakly. However, Judai did not awaken. Johan bit his lip and squeezed Judai's hand.

"This is all my fault. Because I was captured, something terrible happened to you, and now…" He didn't finish his sentence. Tears rolled down Johan's cheeks. He buried his head into Judai's chest and sobbed. "I'll protect you, Judai!! Even if I die in the process... I will protect you, my Judai-chan!!"

Once again, Judai did not awaken. Johan bit his lip, more tears streaming down his cheeks. He squeezed Judai's hand harder and buried his head into Judai's neck. He started sobbing again, praying that Judai would wake up and let Johan know that he was okay.

"Judai...YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!! JUDAI!!" Johan yelled, squeezing Judai's hand as hard as he could, tears flowing freely down his cheeks now. (awww... he misses Ju-chan Well, best not let him suffer anymore)

Johan was so busy sobbing into Judai's chest that he barely noticed a hand resting on his head. As he sobbed, he heard a hoarse voice.

"J-Jo…han…" Judai whispered weakly, his voice extremely hoarse. Johan gasped and looked up at Judai.

"Judai!!" Johan yelled. He wrapped his arms around the small brunette's waist and snuggled farther into Judai's neck. "Are you all right!? What happened!?" he yelled. Judai merely reached and placed his hand weakly on Johan's cheek. Johan sat up slighty to look at Judai.

"Did you miss me?" Judai asked, a sort of longing in his brown eyes. Johan's eyes widened.

"Are you kidding!? Of course I missed you! I was so worried about you, Judai! I thought I lost you for a minute there!!" Johan cried. He squeezed Judai's hand harder (if that was possible) and buried his head back into Judai's neck, choking out more tears. Only this time, he wasn't sad. He was glad tat Judai was alive. Judai gently patted Johan on the head, running his fingers through Johan's blue hair.

"Sorry… I tried my best to save you. But in the end, you saved me instead," Judai laughed weakly, but shortly after, he let out a raspy cough.

"Judai!!" John yelled. Judai stopped coughing after a few moments. He saw that Johan was staring at him with concern in his emerald eyes. He gave a reassurig smile to he bunette.

"Don't worry. I'm fine, really. Johan, don't worry so much," Judai said, still smiling. Johan nodded slowly, then snuggled back into Judai's neck, rubbing his hands on Judai's back. As he did, a thought passed through his mind.

'_What in Hell happened to Judai?'_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Johan sat by Judai late at night. Judai had fallen into a peaceful sleep, and hadn't awoken since then. Johan was still wide awake, still by Judai's side, holding his hand in his own. His head was rested on Judai's neck, as it was a few hours ago.

_'What happened to you, Judai? You're body... is all burned. What was that? What happened to you?'_ Johan thought. He stared at Judai with concerned emerald eyes.

"Hey, can ya hear me?" a female voice asked out of nowhere.

Johan gasped and glanced around, jolting up suddely. There was no one but himself and Judai present in the room now. But Johan sensed another prescence in the room. A very faint prescence, but a prescence none the less.

"W-who are you?" Johan asked, still glancing around. He still saw nothing, but the voice answered again.

"Close your eyes. I'll send you a vision," the voice said. Johan did not do as he was told, but something inside him said to obey this woman. Reluctently, Johan closed his emerald eyes slowly, still holding Judai's hand.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Johan gasped when he found himself in darkness. It was cold, like ice almost. Johan didn't know where he was. He glanced around the endless darkness. Nothing was in sight. No ground, no sky, nothing. Just pure darkness.

"Where am I?" he called out in the darkness. He glanced around, no longer seeing Judai next to him. He left out a gasp.

"Judai!? Where are you!? Judai!?" he hollared, fear for the young brunette building in his body. Instead of being answered, a flame appeared in the center of the darkness. The flame transformed into a woman made of fire.

The woman was tall, about 26 years old, and if she weren't made of flames, would seem like a normal woman. Her flaing hair fell around her waist in gently blowing firey tendrils. Flames billowed around her waist like a skirt, flowing in a breeze that wasn't there.. Her eyes were pure white, showing no pupils or irises at all. She held something in her arms.

The thing that she held in her arms was a human being. But not just any human being. It was a young brunette about 17 years of age. He was clothed in a red Osiris red Duel Academy jacket, white jeans, and red shoes. He was unconscious, a few weak moans escaping his throat from time to time. This human being was a brunette who Johan knew very well.

"JUDAI!?" Johan yelled. He cast a glare at the woman. "What have you done to him!?"

The woman glanced away, her pure white eyes directed towards he ground.

"I... am known as Hell. Judai is my Medium," Hell said quietly. Johan released a gasp.

"J-Judai... became your Medium!?" he yelled. Hell nodded slowly. "WHY!?"

"He did it... to save you," Hell said. She walked to Johan and placed Judai in his arms. Johan embraced the unconscious brunette, whispereing softly to him.

"Judai... it's okay now... I'm here now," he whispered. Hell smiled at the scene in front of her. How adorable it was to see such concern for another.

"He'll be all right in the morning. He's just exhausted from using all that energy up," Hell stated, turning from Johan.

"W-wait! How do I get out of here?" Johan yelled after her. Hell turned with a smile.

"Close your eyes and open them," she said. Johan sighed as Hell walked away. But just before Hell was too far away, Johan called after her.

"What exactly happened to Judai!? That person who saved me... wasn't my Judai-chan! Tht person... acted different! That person was bent on killing!" Hell stood still for a while. She sighed, then turned to face Johan.

"That was him, believe it or not. He... Judai Yuki... became inhuman for a while. I saw his mind, Johan-kun. I could read his thoughts. After all, he and I share the same energy now. The only thought in his mind was..." Hell's white eyes seemed to flash.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_"Johan, I will save you. Even if I must die to do so. That is why... I allowed Hell-san to take my energy from me. Because I love you so much, I want to save you."_ she repeated Judai's thoughts. Johan could only stare in shock.

_'Judai... loves me?'_ he thought. He blushed and glanced at the unconscious brunette in his arms. Hell sighed.

"Then... when he saw you and Giese, only two words went through his mind." Hell said, her voice shaking slightly. Johan looked confused.

"What were they?" he asked. Hell raised her head, her white eyes glowing red for a moment.

_"Kill... kill Giese,"_ she whispered in an eerie, chanting voice. Johan stiffled a gasp. He glanced down at Judai, shocked that such a hyper, caring person could even _think_ such thoughts!

"Well, my work here is done. Judai will wake up soon. The burns on his body will vanish in a while. But that's all well and done with. I shall take my leave now," Hell said, waving her hand at Johan. She turned away and proceded to walk down the darkness until she had vanished from sight.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Johan stood in the darkness, clutching the small brunette in his arms. He glanced down at Judai, concern falshing in his emerald eyes.

_'Why? Why did you become her Medium?'_ he thought. He felt terrible. Judai had done this for him. Judai was almost killed for him. Johan sighed and rested his head on Judai's forehead.

_'Judai almost... Judai almost... Judai almost died. I almost lost my precious Judai-chan today. To save me, Judai risked his life,'_ he thought, cuddling the small brunette.

"Thanks, Judai. You didn't have to do that... but thanks. I... I love you too, Judai," he whispered. With a gentle smile on his lips, he squeezed his eyes shut and opened them to find that he was back in the infirmary, his hand still wrapped around Judai's hand, just like when he had left.

--

Me: Some mild fluff there.

Lucy: ... Very mild.

Me: I-it'll get better!! More romantic and fluffy!!

Lucy: -blows a stand of hair out of her face- I'll believe that when it happens.

Me: -pulls out chainsaw-sais- WHAT WAS THAT!?

Lucy: KYAAA!! Where the Hell did you **_GET_** that thing, anyway!?

Me: I made it muh self!

Lucy: Tch- whatever.

Me: Please review Thanks All who review nicely and don't flame shall get... A COOKIE

Lucy: Don't do it!! It's poisoned!!

Me: -raises chainsaw-sais and reaves them-

Lucy: KYAA!! I KID I KID!!

Me: Better be. I don't want to scare the readers. I wouldn't harm the readers. Now, flamers, they can burn in Hell!


	4. Chapter Four: Return

**Title**: Hell's Medium

**Genre**: romance, horror

**Rating**: T for violence and language

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Giese Hunter has captured Johan! In a state of depression, Judai is offered a way to save Johan. The only acception: Judai must become the Medium of Hell, a female demon from "Jigoku"!

Me: Chapter four!!

Lucy: FINALLY!! Geez! How long has it been since you updated this fucking thing!?

Me: ...Long ago.

Lucy: That's right! Bad Ke-chan! Bad! -thawcks me upside the head-

Me: Waaah! Please enjoy and review this!!

**_Chapter Four: Return_**

"_Wake up, you snivaling human!!_" a voice shrieked. Giese slowly allowed his eyes to open as he groaned and sat up. He found himself sitting in a dark room with bandages covering his body. Black char marks snaked around his body in a hand shape.

"_Human. Do you want power so you can destroy that human who attacked you without any reason?_" the same voice asked. Giese nodded before looking over at the shadows, seeing nothing at first, but sensing something watching him.

"Who are you?" he asked. Laughter answered him, and only red eyes appeared in the depths of the shadows.

"_We are from 'Jigoku'. Killers of man, and destroyers of Earth. That traitor, Hell, has found a medium with the boy who attacked you, human. We can deviler powers to you... For a cost..._' the voices chirped. More smaller voices started chirping words such as 'revenge' and 'death' over and over again.

"I want power. Please... hand me power," Giese asked the darkness. The eyes flashed and then a man who looked like he had no muscles stepped out of the darkness.

The man was bony, his skin appearing like leather stretched over a bone structure. His eyes were wide and blood-shot, sunk deep into his skull like they would vanish any moment into his head. The man's nails were long and cracked, yellow in color, and his teeth were chipped and sharp.

The man's hair was long and black, and his body was soaked in water. Blood and water made his jet black hair stick to his leathery face, making him appear almost deadly. His clothes were red with blood.

"_I am... the leader of Jigoku_..." the man said in a hoarse voice, cackling loudly. Giese nodded and took the man's bone hand, feeling strange energy flow into him.

Giese smirked, feeling the demon energy fusing with his cells. He loved this feeling. He loved feeling able to fight and kill those who opposed and refused him.

He loved feeling ready to kill Judai.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"C-careful, Judai! Oh, don't step like that! OH! C-calm down, Ju-chan!"

"Johan... Stop..."

"Oh! Don't strain yourself so much, Ju-chan!"

"Johan-kun..."

"Oh, here, let me carry your books!"

"Johan..."

"Oh, watch out for tha-"

"JOHAN!!" Judai yelled, causing the bluenette to stop what he was doing. Judai panted and ran his hand though his hair before looking at Johan with warm brown eyes. Johan was carrying Judai's back pack and his books, staring at the brunette in concern.

"Johan, I'm all right. You don't have to do all this stuff for me," Judai smiled, taking his books back from the eager bluenette. Johan jumped up and down and stroked Judai's cheek, running his fingers over then bandages that shielded some of the burns on the brunette's body.

"I know... and yet... Knowing that you did get hurt to save me... I can't help but feel guilty that you were wounded, Judai," the bluenette whispered before placing his lips against Judai's lips. Judai moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Johan's neck, pulling him closer.

"Oh, how sentimental..."

Johan and Judai quickly broke apart and spotted Giese standing at the end of the walkway, the shadows from the afternoon sun-set making him look ominous and evil. A smirk had planted itself on the man's lips, his eyes glaring at Judai.

"I haven't been this choked up since I got a lump of steak stuck in my throat," the evil man smiled. Judai growled and stepped in front of Johan, his eyes flashing red with anger and power. Johan stared at Judai in shock, wondering what his angel was going to do.

"You're gonna die..." Judai whispered, the strange marks appearing on his forehead and on his body. His eyes turned red with power and he lunged for the evil man, the fire from Hell's magic surrounding his legs and making him appear evil.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Stupid creature, you can't beat me! I have demons on my side, and all you have is a candle with an exaggerated flame! You can't beat me!!" Giese hollered, throwing his fist at the brunette. Judai caught it and twisted Giese over. The auburn-haired man smashed onto the ground with a grunt.

"Ha... A-and you in...sult me for being weak..." Judai stated in a shakey voice, a dull laugh then escaping his lips. Johan shuddered at the sight of his lover in such a state, making him appear evil and unlike himself. Judai had fire spouting from his feet, as if he had just stepped from Hell itself.

"Judai!!" Johan hollered as Giese swing around and kicked him. Johan gasped as he felt Jim grasp his wrist and hold him back. The bluenette saw the rest of the gang appearing slowly, and Johan couldn't escape against Jim's grip.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Judai!! Jim, let me go!!" Johan hollered, struggling in Jim's grip to get to the brunette that he loved so deeply. Jim couldn't hold on anymore, and Johan's wrists slipped from his grip. Once Johan was free, he bolted towards the brunette.

"Johan! Don't!!" Jim called. The bluenette ignored him and raced towards Judai. Giese saw the bluenette coming and pointed the gun at him, closing one eye to aim correctly and hit the target he wanted.

"Here goes..." he whispered. Judai saw this and raced forward, blocking the path of the gun.

"NO!" Judai screamed. Giese pulled the trigger and blood went flying.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai's brown eyes widened as he saw Johan leap in front of him right as Giese pulled the trigger to the gun. The bluenette coughed up blood as the bullet smashed into his stomach. Johan then collapsed to the ground, clutching his stomach and choking out sobs and blood.

Judai could'nt move as he saw Johan get hit by the bullet that was supposed to hit him. Jim and the rest of the gang started to run over, but Jim suddenly stopped them, staring in shock and terror as Judai's eyes widened.

All sound had ceased for the brunette, all the sounds and everything but Johan were gone. Judai couldn't feel Hell shaking him, he couldn't hear the gang calling for him. He couldn't even hear Johan's screams.

Finally, Judai lost it.

--

Me: AAH! JOHAN!!

Lucy: JOHAN-CHAN!! IIE!!

Me: CLIFF HANGER!! GODS AM I EVIL!!

Lucy: REVIEW!! ONCE WE GET 8 REVIEWS, WE'LL UPDATE!!


	5. Chapter Five: Lose Control

**Title**: Hell's Medium

**Genre**: romance, horror

**Rating**: T for violence and language

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Giese Hunter has captured Johan! In a state of depression, Judai is offered a way to save Johan. The only acception: Judai must become the Medium of Hell, a female demon from "Jigoku"!

Me: Chapter five!!

Lucy: JOHAN JOHAN JOHAN!!

Me: YES I KNOW!! IS JOHAN ALL RIGHT!?

Lucy: Find out in this chapter!!

Me: I am not evil!! Please review!

**_Chapter Five: Lose Control_**

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!" Judai screamed, clutching the sides of his head. He felt his throat becoming raw as he continued to scream. Johan had stopped thrashing by this point and was laying still on the ground, his eyes closed. Judai threw his head back and screamed.

"IYAAAAAAAAAGH!! JOHAN!!" the brunette screamed, his voice becoming almost inhuman. Tears sprang to his eyes and he cast a glare up at Giese, his eyes changing into full red. The whites were gone, the pupils gone from sight.

"HOW DARE YOU!! HOW DARE YOU HARM WHAT IS MINE!!" the brunette hollered in an inhuman voice, Giese stepped back as Judai screamed, the same symbols appearing on his back, directly on his shoulder blades.

Six bus-length, string-like lines came from each of the symbols on Judai's back. They soon gained thickness and soon appeared like blades rather than wings. They turned into a red color, glowing like crimson blood resting in the sun light. They then spouted fire, making the brunette seem even more evil than he had before.

Judai's eyes fluttered halfway closed as he became in a deep trance, his expression turning into one of peace and slight pain. The brunette then looked up at the sky, which was painted black with dark clouds of night. Judai then rose into the air, his blood red wings casting red light over the island that housed Duel Academy.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Johan! C'mon, Johan! Wake up, dammit!" Jim hollered, shaking Johan's shoulders in a desperate attempt to awaken him. The bluenette's green eyes slowly fluttered open and he glanced up at Jim.

"J-Jim... W-what's going on?" Johan asked, his voice weak from the pain he was in. Jim sighed and looked into Johan's eyes, happy that his friend was all right. Suddenly, Johan gasped and looked around in urgency.

"W-where's Judai!?" he cried out. Jim looked away and then looked up at the sky. Johan glanced up and gasped as he saw the brunette levitating in the air, his wings glowing brightly in the air. The bluenette gasped and he felt his eyes widen.

"JUDAI!!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_This world had wounded him, Judai. These people have harmed Johan. These humans deserve death for what they have done to Johan. Why did he deserve to be hurt like that? Why did he deserve to be wounded when he had done nothing? Judai, why did Johan deserve this? Kill him... KILL GIESE HUNTER!!_

'Kill... Giese..." Judai whispered, his fully red eye remaining partly closed.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"JUDAI!! JUDAI, WAKE UP!! I'M ALL RIGHT, SO SNAP OUT OF IT!!" Johan pleaded, his voice cracking from the pain he was in. The bullet wound wasn't very deep, so Johan decided to just ignore it. Judai needed him right now. Judai needed him, dammit!!

"JUDAI!! JUDAI!! JUDAI-CHAN, PLEASE!!" the bluenette screamed, nearly in tears. Judai obviously didn't hear him as his firey wings continued to glow evilly and cast harsh glows over the island. Johan looked up at Judai, pleading.

"Please, angel... Don't do this!! Hell, snap Judai out of it!!" he screamed. Hell obviously didn't hear Johan either, for Judai remained in his trance, his fully red eye flashing with an evil look. Giese was watching Judai in terror.

"What the Fuck is this?!" the man was yelling. Judai then looked at Giese and sneered slightly, his wings gaining size and glowing evilly. Johan then felt tears falling from his green eyes as he brought his voice to scream once more.

"JUDAI!!"

--

Me: JOHAN IS ALL RIGHT!!

Lucy: By the way, if you want a good song for this scene, we recommend "Ship of Fools" by Yuki Kajiura

Me: It's a great song for Hell and Judai! Please review! See, I ain't evil enough to kill Johan-chan!!

Lucy: Good! Please review!!


	6. Chapter Six: Rage of Hell

**Title**: Hell's Medium

**Genre**: romance, horror

**Rating**: T for violence and language

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Giese Hunter has captured Johan! In a state of depression, Judai is offered a way to save Johan. The only acception: Judai must become the Medium of Hell, a female demon from "Jigoku"!

Me: Okay! This chapter is very important!

Lucy: We find out who Hell actually is and why she became a demon from Jigoku!

Me: Everyone seems happy that Johan-chan is okay!

Lucy: Please review!

Me: Tell me what you think!!

**_Chapter Six: Rage of Hell_**

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER!! DIE!!" Giese screamed angrilly. He aimed the gun at the brunette in the sky, which Judai merely used his wings to deflect out of his way as simply as they had been fired. He then flung himself forward and pressed his fingers against Giese's forehead.

And with that, Judai saw Hell's past.

How she had died.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_A girl with waist length brown hair stood in the center of a building, tied to a support beam. Her mouth was blocked by gags, tears falling from her red-brown eyes. Standing before her was Giese Hunter, holding a bottle of gas in one hand, and a lit match in the other._

_"Poor girl. Lucy, you will die now. After all, I've been watching you for weeks, and I think I fell in love with you. But soon I realized, that you are just a failure to society. I'll do you a favor and kill you now, to make life easier..." the man stated before pouring gasoline over the ground and then on Lucy. Then then dropped the lit match on the gasoline and raced away from the now burning building._

_He ignored the screams of pain as the building collapsed, making the girl inside vanish from this world in a firey explosion of hatred and revenge for something she had never commited, but that fact would never be known now._

_On that day, in that fire, Lucy Alice Ponce de Leon was murdered by a man setting the building on fire._

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"You... sick..." Hell whispered, her eyes becoming wide as she finally remembered why she had become evil in the first place. Giese had murdered her when she was alive and had gone by the name "Lucy".

Because of him... All because of him...

"MONSTER!!" Hell screamed, causing fire to blow all around the land. Judai's markings glew brightly, the color matching the evil fire in color. Johan watched in terror as his lover was used as a filter for power to destroy the person who had taken Hell's life many years ago.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Johan grasped a tree limb and climbed it quickly, staring at Judai in shock and determination. The brunette was levitating in the air, his eyes still very dull. The wings started closing around him slowly, and Judai groaned lightly.

"JUDAI!!" Johan screamed, making a leap from the tree limb and wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist. He then pulled Judai down as they fell. Johan flipped over so his back was facing the ground. Suddenly, they crashed onto the ground.

Judai's wings suddenly shattered, the red pieces flapping all over the ground and and then fizzling away. The brunette's eyes closed as the red wings shattered from his back and then his body went cold.

Johan flipped over so he was holding Judai in his arms, shaking him gently but firmly so he could awaken him.

"Judai! Judai! Wake up, Judai!" the bluenette screamed. Judai's head rolled to the side limply, his eyes fluttering closed weakly.

--

Me: AWW! POOR LUCY-CHAN!! -glomps her-

Lucy: Now you all get why I hate Giese so much!! Damn him to me!

Me: LOL! One more chapter after this!

Lucy: Really?! Please review, and tell us...

Both: DO YOU WANT A LEMON AT THE END OF THIS OR JUST A LEMON ONE-SHOT?!


	7. Chapter Seven: Reverse the Curse

**Title**: Hell's Medium

**Genre**: romance, horror

**Rating**: M for violence and language, and LEMON!!

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Giese Hunter has captured Johan! In a state of depression, Judai is offered a way to save Johan. The only acception: Judai must become the Medium of Hell, a female demon from "Jigoku"!

Me: Okay! Final chapter!!

Lucy: Is Judai all right!?

Me: We'll find out today!!

Lucy: Please review on this and everything else!

Me: Tell me what you think about it!!

**_Chapter Seven: Reverse the Curse_**

"Judai!" Johan cried, shaking his lover firmly to awaken him. The brunette's eyes remained closed, his lips pulled into a tight line. His eyes were closed weakly, and his form was becoming colder and colder every second. Johan embraced Judai and pulled him back to kiss his lips.

"I love you! Please wake up, Judai!!" the bluenette sobbed. Johan then pulled Judai close to his chest and looked over at Hell, who was holding Giese in a death grip by his throat, her normally white eyes narrowed into slits.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"N-now Lucy, c-calm down... Y-you don't want to kill me!" Giese tried to reason with the fire-clad girl. Hell raised an eyebrow before tightening her grip on the man's throat, causing deep burns to appear in his flesh. Giese cried out, but Hell silenced him by squeezing his throat harder.

"How dare you... call me by that name after what you did to me..." she whispered before flinging the man across the clearing. She then slammed her foot on his back and then picked him up, squeezing his throat harder.

"AAAAH!" Giese screamed in pure pain. Suddenly, a light, pure and white, came from the sky. Hell stopped and looked up before noticing someone coming down from the sky. They were beautiful, and seemingly peaceful.

The creature that landed with the grace of a butterfly was a boy who looked exactly like Judai, his brown hair framing his face perfectly. His eyes were a slightly different color than Judai's, a cross between red and pale orange, and his hair was slightly shorter and darker than Judai's hair.

The boy was clothed in all white, a white dress-like cloth that was almost like a dress that came to his thighs, with white armbands and leg bands on his bare legs and arms, revealing his creamy colored skin. The boy had transparent white wings coming from his back, and the light seemed to circle around him. A halo was rested above his head, making him seem haunting and beautiful.

Johan gasped at the sight of this boy. He remembered him from a while ago. This was a student who he had seen in his dreams, and that Johan had seen when he was younger. This boy had been friends with him and Judai at the start, but he died from an illness shortly after.

"Ruuko-kun!!" Johan cried out. Ruuko, the angel, looked over at Johan and gasped in happiness. He saw Judai laying in Johan's arms and raced over to him. The angel gently touched Judai's forehead and sighed before leaning down and suddenly vanishing inside the brunette's body.

Judai's eyes snapped open suddenly. He sat up in Johan's embrace and looked around before rubbing his arms slowly. Johan slowly released his hold on Judai and looked into his eyes. The brunette looked over at him.

"J-Judai?" Johan asked. Judai looked over slowly.

"_I'm not Judai. I am... Ruuko_," the brunette said.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"R-Ruuko?" Johan gasped as the brunette took the bluenette's face in his hands. He then leaned forward and stared into Johan's emerald eyes lovingly. He smiled before kissing Johan's lips and then standing up slowly. He then walked forward to Hell.

"_Lucy_..." he whispered. Hell shivered before backing up slowly. Judai reached forward and touched Hell's hand gently.

"_Lucy... Your rage has made you into a demon. But... if you allow that to vanish, it won't have control over you anymore. Release your anger, Lucy. Don't hate anymore. And then... you can come home with me..._" Judai whispered. Hell's eyes widened before the fire started melting off of her.

Her hair became long an beautiful, brown in color and cascaded to her waist. She was wearing a blue dress with black sleeves on them. The girl's eyes were a pretty orange-brown color, almost matching her hair. Judai smiled at her.

"_Welcome back... Lucy..._" he whispered softly. Lucy smiled before turning to look at Giese, who was standing up. Judai stepped in front of him and put his hands out before his body like a shield.

"_Die... Giese Hunter..._" Judai yelled, blasting the evil man, charring him to a crisp. Giese hollered in pain as he died. And then he became no more. Johan gasped at this, but soon smiled warmly.

It was over...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Sorry for possessing you, Judai-chan," Ruuko apologized. Judai waved his hand and smiled warmly.

"It's all right. I don't mind. After all... Johan is all right, so I am happy," Judai whispered. Johan blushed and kissed Judai's neck, earning a loud moan from the brunette. Ruuko giggled before walking back and taking Lucy's hand.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Lucy nodded slowly before smiling at Judai and taking his hand. She then stepped back into heaven's light and prepared to enter heaven with the angel who had come and rescued her.

"Thanks for everything..." she smiled before going into the light of heaven with the brunette angel who had rescued her. Judai smiled before wrapping his arms around Johan's neck kissing him softly on the lips.

"Now... where were we?" the brunette smiled. Johan laughed and kissed Judai's soft lips. Everything was calm and peaceful for the two new lovers. This would the beginning of a wonderful relationship.

--

Me: The story ends there!! I will make a lemon one-shot for this!

Lucy: Now you all get why I hate Giese so much!! Damn him to me!

Me: Here we are! The last chapter! Others will be updated soon!

Lucy: Thanks for being concerned about me so much, guys!!

Both: Thanks for reading!!


End file.
